


use somebody (someone like me)

by inunaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Songfic, Suna loves coffee, high school sweethearts, kinda ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inunaki/pseuds/inunaki
Summary: Coffee, time, and distance.Sunaosa Week Day 3 Tier 1: Promise/Memory
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: SunaOsa, SunaOsa Week 2020





	use somebody (someone like me)

**Author's Note:**

> use somebody has been stuck in my head for a few days now maybe this is a good way to get rid of it.. also this was kinda rushed to make it in time hfsdhfsjd plus i'm still new to this whole writing thing so i apologize for the quality of the work and i wish i could write something longer.. maybe soon
> 
> addie, thank u so much for beta reading (and the sweet words that came with it)!

It was a sunny morning in Toyooka when Rintarou had gone out to a dainty coffee shop near the place he lived in together with his mother when he was still in high school. He had to move out a few years ago to Tokyo since EJP Raijin, the current league team he belongs to, is based there. He resides in an apartment complex five minutes away from their indoor gymnasium which had been lonely for the first five months until Komori Motoya, the newly introduced EJP libero, was assigned to share the unit with him since apparently it was spacious enough for two people. Although Motoya was quite a pain in the ass, he decides it was better than the loneliness he had felt when the libero was not yet around.

Since it’s the off season, they were given at least three weeks to do whatever they’d like before the gruesome trainings start again. Rintarou took this opportunity to go back to their house in Toyooka since he missed the essence of home – homemade meals cooked by his mother and playing around the house with his little sister whom he has a eight-year age gap with.

This coffee shop, Rintarou remembers, was where he used to spend most of his high school life during weekends and during the days were there was no volleyball practice. The store is located in the outskirts of the town so only a few people spend their time here which is good because Rintarou is a quiet person, and he prefers an equally quiet and somber atmosphere. Save for the days where the twins tag along in the coffee shop, unfortunately for him. Some days, it’s Atsumu and Osamu. But most days, it’s just Osamu.

_i’ve been roaming around_

_always looking down at all i see_

This – Rintarou remembers too. He recognizes the first few strums of the foreign pop song. It was the song playing in the very same shop when Osamu came there for the first time with him. They were second-years back then. He was not a fan of the band but the song was really catchy since a lot of lyrics were repeated. He remembers Osamu humming along to the song back then. That time, he had asked Osamu for the song title and artist. _Use Somebody_ by _Kings of Leon._ Later on, the song stuck to him for the rest of the week and so he decided to download it. He listened to the song on the way to school. It seems that Osamu had a similar case because for the rest of the week too, during trainings and during class hours, he was either whistling the song or full-on singing it. He had a terrible voice but it was endearing since Osamu was known as someone who is meek.

These memories make him chuckle a bit as he stirs the warm cappuccino he ordered. No one is going to think he’s insane anyway since he’s the only customer inside the store at the moment.

_someone like you, and all you know,_

_and how you speak_

_countless lovers under cover of the street_

He remembers some, and then he remembers some more.

All the days he used to share with Osamu in and out of the coffee shop. They started dating two months after the first time Osamu tagged along with him. Since then, there was not a single day he did not accompany Rintarou every time he went to the store. Their first date had even been there which was nothing out of the ordinary since they frequented there except that time, they not wearing their uniforms. Rintarou told him to dress up since it was their first official date but he did not expect Osamu to wear a suit and slick his hair up. Rintarou had only been wearing an oversized hoodie and a pair of jeans at that time. Rintarou couldn’t stop snickering the moment Osamu entered the glass door of the shop. They looked like absolute idiots back then because they were so mismatched. Despite the misfit, all went well in the end because all that truly matters to them is the comfort of each other’s company. 

They spent all the time by each other’s side, they were classmates and teammates after all. If they were not in the coffee shop, they were simply strolling around the streets and hills of Toyooka. And inside the classroom during breaks, sitting beside each other eating or sharing earphones to listen to Rintarou’s playlist which included the iconic song _Use Somebody_. He thought it was only going to stick to him for a week but two months later finds him still listening to the same song as it had unknowingly become _their_ song. A song he has started to associate with Osamu and it’s not even because of the lyrics. It’s more of the memories, he thinks.

_off in the night, while you live it up, I’m off to sleep_

_waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_

_i hope it’s gonna make you notice_

As he takes a sip of his cappuccino, he remembers the all-nighters he had pulled in their last year of high school with the constant company of coffee but that time, it was not in the shop anymore but in the expanse of his room. That year had been extra hard for him because of the looming academic pressure since college applications are just around the corner and he needs decent grades at the very least for that. He can’t afford to slack off because on top of that, his schedule is jam-packed since he is one of the core players in Inarizaki’s volleyball club and their team is expected to do well.

Because of his busy schedule that year, Rintarou’s hang outs with the Miyas, Osamu especially, significantly decreased. They weren’t classmates anymore but Rintarou still spent time with him during breaks but they didn’t talk much because during those times – they only studied quietly together. While he appreciated that kind of atmosphere, he missed talking to Osamu. They also went home together but it wasn’t as often as before because Osamu had to stay at school to tend to his responsibilities as their team’s vice captain. Rintarou felt guilty because he hasn’t been fulfilling his duties as a boyfriend although the dating thing had only been mainly for fun. It’s a bit sad, he thought back then, because he really liked Osamu and enjoyed being around him, but it wasn’t working out the same anymore. What more in the future since Rintarou is moving out to Tokyo next year while Osamu is left behind in Toyooka?

Rintarou decided to break up with Osamu. He remembers pulling Osamu by the riverside to tell him this on the one rare occasion that he walked home with him. Rintarou almost didn’t do it, because Osamu looked delicate that night. His eyes were bright and he was wearing a tiny smile as he stared at the river surrounded by Sakura trees in front of them. It was only a moment of weakness, and Rintarou was sure with his decision anyway. Surprisingly, Osamu was okay with it, he even said he understood Rintarou. And..

_“Five years, Rin. If yer still not dating anyone ‘round that time, promise me we could try again then.”_

Back then, Rintarou thought it was kinda silly. He wanted to think they would forget it but he realized that wasn’t possible. How could you forget a promise like that with a person who occupied most of the happiest days of your youth? Trying to forget obviously didn’t work. He still kept in touch with Osamu even after their break up, even after their graduation. And up until this very moment as he is seated on one of the chairs of the coffee shop.

_i’m ready now,_

_i’m ready now_

Rintarou’s phone notification pings. A message from someone.

_From: Osamu_

_> I’m here._

As if on cue, the bell from the entrance of the shop chimes. Rintarou looks up from his phone.

“Hey,” Osamu says almost breathlessly as his face breaks out into a huge smile.

His hair is no longer the shade of gray from their high school days, it’s a natural black now. But he is still as handsome as ever, Rintarou thinks. Now that Osamu is right in front of him for the first time in so long, he realized that his feelings for the other man have only fortified over time and distance.

“Hey, so about the promise..” Rintarou trails off, looking at anywhere but Osamu, hoping for him to get what he is trying to say.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I never forgot about it, s’why I came here today.”

Rintarou can only smile at that. Maybe they can finally try again after all these years.

_I’m ready as I’ll ever be._

**Author's Note:**

> toyooka is a city in hyogo and i'd like to think that's where inarizaki is located LOL thank u for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/getochauvinism)


End file.
